Donor-recipient pairs involved in the VA cooperative study to evaluate hepatitis B immune globulin following accidental needle-stick will be tested to determine the association between DNA polymerase and e antigen in the donor and hepatitis in the recipient. Preliminary evidence indicates these will be good indicators of infectivity. In addition, health workers with acute and chronic hepatitis will be tested for these same parameters to assess their relative infectivity.